Digitalic Warfare
by ZeroPhoenix230
Summary: Humanity's technological advancements had rewarded them a planet that can suit them for the growing population. But a on-going war between two factions collide. Things weren't as simple, the problems on Earth were compared to an ant. While problems on the planet that they're on are far worse... (Takes place 31 years after WoW itself)
1. First Landfall

**Dammit, why am i keep getting new ideas and dropping the old ones from just now. But i've came up with a plan, and possibly a back up account to keep the stories at least under control. **

**For those who liked the previous stories are getting removed. I'm sorry, but this is the only way to control my imagination.**

**Another one's Digitalic Warfare. World of Warcraft fanfiction and inspired of Call Of Duty: Advanced Warfare.**

* * *

2063\. (The Creation of the Military Combat Reaction Suits, or MCRS)

A report that a meteor strike around the South Pacific Ocean in Fiji. NASA scientists were on the draw to recover the rock.

The remains from Asteroid's materials has opened for a higher level of Warfare. The MCRS. They were to cover the user's body completely, utilize inhuman high elemental resistance to frost, heat and electricity. Enhances the human body's strength and the functions of it, the eyes became a thermal. Brain turns into a super-computer and the legs can jump very high with enough push. Warfare as of now turned people into super soldiers.

2066\. (Completion of the Citadel Station, QWM-45)

A space station named Ancord XII, the world's first citadel station was completed. It was mostly a result of the NASA's revelations of the demise of the planet, 7 billion years from now. The U.S and major countries under regional union projects started the project in 1965. This was the most brilliant time for humans, and the most costly of all. 30 billion to nearly 5 trillion, keeping the project in public eye.

This design had been the most complex, the engine's push requires 500 Quadrillion Megatons, the back piece where the engine is located. Is fitted with a ZIFR-1 Energy Nuclear Warheads and VSI-6 Orbital Microwave. The blueprints had the structures, the solar panels are the wings and the main body is can-shaped. Insides is basically a city, with a containment field, a Heldrad Energy Collector for the core. It expanded over 60 miles, have over 200 counter-measures and the station's type was renamed Citadel for being the biggest space station to be ever conceived.

2070\. (Utilization of Warp Drives)

4 years after the completion of the Space Citadel, a object came close to the station, stopping near Earth's low orbit. The personal have gone out to collect the rock.

When it was cracked, it had a strange device that looked like a rock, but had flowing blue runes with mysterious language. After months of experimentations with object, the results of anything of the object's mass which is small touching it will be teleported to somewhere. The U.S had seeked out engineers to enlarge the device for possible planetary travel. Then Russia and China began to join up to create their own planetary ships to travel.

* * *

2081\. (Planetary Landfall onto YWR 421)

When they used it, the Citadel ended up in another Galaxy after a 11 year journey. Planet YWR 421.

The surface had four largest landscapes, only two had names given by mysterious beings on the surface, The Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor. The other two couldn't been scanned due to high magnetic activity. And unable to reach there due to the same activity.

U.S.M.C Troops had landed onto the first landscape of Kalimdor, the expeditionary forces were to remain at the north/central areas until the rest of the landscape was clear to advance.

What does the UCRS look like? The soldiers were confined in Armoured Power Suits. On the helmets had one layer to protect the head, another layer for the Combat CPU, the module controls the eyes of the environment around the user. Scans the weapon you have and how much ammo is left.

The body is the armament of grenades and equipment, the MCRS records the damage that had been done to the suit and body. It is changeable to every combat situation, its roles are: Spectral, Predator and Sentinel. Light, Medium and Heavy. Arms have the stopping power in the knuckles to kill a Rhino dead in its tracks, and the legs can increase the soldier's speed and effectiveness.

They have multiple abilities for each role they're given. But only one thing you can master.

For the Uniforms, they're in Desert Digital and Forest Green. MCRS can alter the coloring of the uniforms to match the environment. The meaning of the word "Reaction" is for reflex and speed to change at a rapid rate. This suit had everything.


	2. Episode 1: Training Day

2093\. (First contact)

7 AM.

The Marines experience their first visitor, on the Eastwatch on the coastal base. This planet can home to many various life forms, but needs to know what they're are and what they looked like.

On the gates.

"Who's that?" The Soldier raises his gun, its a SCAR-OCI 12. With the ammo clips on the back of the shoulder buds and the grip on the front.

"We're not enemies, humans. We were wondering about the strange airship that you brought here." The figure asked for their reason for their presence. It had green skin, bending and had medieval-set armor and weapons.

"Sir, of all due respect. We can't move out. Everything could be a risk."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong here. And what is that armor you're wearing?"

"MCRS."

"What?"

"Nevermind that. Be on your way."

After the encounter, just a month ago. A letter was sent to the Prime Command, the highest order of the marines. It couldn't be translated normally, and the alien translators weren't adjusted to this language. But suddenly, a bigger orc just shows up on the gates. He lets them in and offers a bet to come to a city named Orgimmar.

When he shows up there. A multi-race faction called the Horde asked for the Marines to join for their advanced weapons, Prime Command agrees with their deal.

But then, another hostile force called the Alliance were under a very long war with them. But their leaders were humans themselves, they disbanded with them 20 years later. Both sides wanted them for their weapons and the MCRS. They refused all apologies and offers. The U.S Marines continued to live alone with a few other beings getting recruited.

It came to pass that the planet is named Azeroth, the land of secrets and deception. And who will dominate and collect the greatest weapons ever created by the minds of many creatures. Magic was also a reality.

* * *

2163 (MCRS' 100 Years of Service)

High above Kalimdor.

Since the creation of the MCRS, hundreds of re-improvements were made to ensure that the suits were working and adding updates to the MCRS. To a point that thousands of magisters were recruited to enchant the suits and weapons with magical re-enforcements.

Also to this, many more rare materials were made into the wonders of the Marines and U.S Civilians has increased. By planting a sky-city over the region, reducing time to get down to the ground. But planted a portal back to Earth.

(Current time)

Skybase Neptune.

This was the training grounds of many recruits that dwell there. Instead of actual combat, they mixed the two together for the ultimate battle training. Reality and Digital, the perfect balance of an developing soldier.

One recruit in the name of John Wellington, decided to go in the new world to serve a now, bigger set of people that are in harm's way. His family served in the old days of warfare, but didn't want him to join due to how "dumbed down" warfare has gotten to be. However, he needs it to find new people. It wasn't just his family, it was the millions of people he wanted to fight and protect.

Just at the gun range, his MCRS had shoulder guards, Aquatic Camo. And standard equipment was along with his starter kit.

The gunsmith says. "Go to the armory, thats when you'll find your first gun. And move down to Training room. "

The gun was the M20A7, the structure had changed. Instead of the arch on the top of the gun, it had a digital iron sight that made the user more easy to aim down the sights. The design was slightly bigger and wider than the past M4 Carbines. Making it a little clumsy.

When John engaged the training simulator, two simulated enemy soldiers popped up. This is when the MCRS makes its showcase.

One of the simulations moved to the back of him, he jumped into the air and hind-kicked the target behind. The other one fires, but the suit slows time by itself. Digital bullets can be seen flying by his head as he burst dashed at the target, punching it in the face.

12 more simulated targets popped up, he rolls up near them and moves to the right wall and jumps from the wall and to the air and fires on them. All the bullets seemed to hit the targets, but one was left untouched. He pulls himself out of the air and kicks the target.

A Simulated mech materializes, the visor had an x-ray that can detect a weakness in a mech. He fired constantly at the weak point until the mech can no longer stand and function.

After that, the gunsmith gave the score of 95.1%. Excellent gunplay and usage of the movement, but he needs to past the Hunter-Star Trial. That was his first near-actual combat. Will he pass the other one to prove his worth?


	3. Episode 2: Trucebreakers

On the Hunter-Star trial, it was rendered the near hardest for the recruits. Undertaking the challenge is John himself. Onto the simulation's last part that had multiple amounts of enemies and mechs. He was going to lose for the seventh time, but he threw a plasma grenade that took out three people, ambushes them with the shotgun and finishes them off with a Arc-Star blast.

"Is this over?" He thought, the simulation stops. And the gunsmith says. "Yes, it is over. You're qualified to join operations in Azeroth. You're a known soldier in the field now."

Finally, after a year of training. It was over, he got his gift now. He was assigned to Task Force Echo, the fastest Marine deployment unit. Due to his speed and consistency. He was waiting for his very first duty as a soldier.

But it didn't occur until July.

* * *

July 1st, 2163.

Sky-City Georgia - Military-Police HQ

It was the sight of another cyber attack by Stormwind's Intelligence Agency, SI:7. Against the C.I.A. It has drawn the U.S.M.C's attention that they were sabotaging their recon units in the Darkshore area so they can breach the city's networks and report any weaknesses to the Alliance. Stormwind and the U.S Marines had broken the truce after last week's attacks.

Multiple police sweeps in communities that contained the races that belonged to the Alliance. The FBI has managed to catch the wind that told them of the next attack: The Military-Police HQ, and TF Echo was going to stop the attack, this was John's chance to prove himself in the field.

_Mission Briefing from Command: Alright, FBI's got a possible trace of 4 important SI:7 agents moving onto the Military-Police HQ in Downtown Georgia. They're attempting to breach the critical information servers. The team's going in to check any signs of strange movement patterns around the servers. If there's a agent around there, disarm them. But they could attempt close range combat, so be prepared._

Inside the server room, a guard was looking at the wiring at the computers were off. So he reached for the wires to be knocked out by the agents.

"Guard down, Raine. Get into the systems. We don't have much time." The human agent said.

"Yes sir." The Female Night Elf said.

Current time, in the market plaza. (U.S Marines, Tactical Deployment)

There was 5 people in his squad, Seritor, Rensei, Forensti, Windstrike and Himself, code named: Proxy.

The cameras around the server room were restored, and a fragment of critical data was already stolen. The Police has locked down two blocks and the subway systems to prevent the escape.

_"Wolf 0-1, We got the runners on motorcycles passing through the road blocks. Multiple SI:7 Agents are closing in on your position._

"Got it." Seritor replied his last message.

"Proxy, we got several rogues in hiding. Get these civilians outta here." He said to Proxy. And fires his weapon to the sky. Attracting the agents out.

"Contact, Engage!"

The SI:7's weapons were old-fashioned, but with magical elements and Thorium, a material that can pierce the MCRS completely. Highly trained to evade a large amount of bullet fire, and extremely crafty as well. But it couldn't prove a problem as the Marines carry out the battle.

Proxy high-jumped into the air to hit an agent within mid flight, he disarmed him of his knife and stabs him while the next agent goes after Windstrike. But slides out of the way and throws a knife at the target, Forensti freezes the agents in front of him, and smashes it to pieces and Rensei throws a empty car at a structured loop tunnel and collapses. The rest fled because of them, and continued on.

_"Hey, don't wanna remind you when you're dead, but WATCH OUT!"_

A car completely zooms in, and attempts to hit them. Before impact, Proxy grabs the front bumper so hard to the point that the driver is launched out of the his seat. They commandeer the vehicle and heads after them. More cars started to attack them, but the GPD were keeping the heat off of Wolf 0-1. Then more Marines were added to stop the escape.

* * *

Onto the highway SC4. The scene had multiple tunnels and moving by that is a bridge linking to upper downtown, the Enemy Airship can be seen from the windshield and a Marine airship version engaging as well, had its four large fans pointing diagonally down, planes and choppers were stored like an aircraft carrier. And it has sideward WR-75 Railguns, 60. Anti-Material Caliber Vulcan MK-IV Chainguns and MKR Swarmer Missiles.

While they were driving. The runners were in bikes being hindered by the Police, Marines and traffic, a very long rope appeared from the other airship. They grabbed onto it and the soldiers started to shoot at them, but the rope was very thin and any bullet couldn't hit a single thread. It starts to repel them up and gains height.

"Aw shit, what are we gonna do?"

"Look to the skies!"

A FDMI VTOL appears from the ally ship, two jet engines and is small and compact, but very deadly.

"Get on!"

The five had climbed out of the windows and onto the jet. When they've reached the same height as the Enemy ship, the other used its harpoons to pull the ship closer for the soldiers to get into the ship. Multiple footmen were fiercely fighting back and the Stormwind soldiers can really put up a fight, because of the new material that can harm the user inside the MCRS.

The squad leaps onto the ship, engages lightstep, a ability that increases the speed of the MCRS. Slipping through the enemy. They were to disable the engines, grab the data and out.

On the underside, the magister was defragmenting the security protocols. This ship didn't have enough time to engage the shields and flee, so it was best to send it back to HQ before they were to be killed. But this happens way too sooner as the squad breached the room, killed all the targets, Reacquired the data and the marines blew up the engines. But the back of the ship is blown in two.

"No, no, no, NO!" Windstrike said before falling off the ship along with the rest of his squad.

As they were falling at over 2,000 feet. A sudden ability came onto the squad as they were near a skyscraper, then something came out of their hands and repels them to the windows. Proxy was knocked out when they smashed right through the glass.

"Oy! No dosing. Mate." Seritor said while waking up Proxy.

"Damn, they're serious about the war against the Alliance. Where'd it crashed?"

"In the waterfall area that leads to the ground. Don't worry, no one's getting hurt today."

* * *

**Crap, it wasn't much i've offered tonight. But stay tuned. **

**Who will prove that Stormwind's SI:7 were dealing with super soldiers? Someone will land on top soon.**


	4. Episode 3: New Powers

2.5 months after the U.S Marines and the Stormwind Army had broken the threat threshold, the Alliance had focused greatly on the attacks in the power plants in the Ashenvale Forest, they've wanted to locate the staging plans but couldn't. And then, JSOC has found a trace on a courier moving between Stonetalon Mountains and the massive barricades in the Eastwatch base.

It led to the Welcrad Orb, a magical element that can sap any advanced electronic equipment in a focused beam towards the city on the coastline. It was in the Darkshore region, in a tower base. The Marines didn't notice anything about this until now. And launched a Joint operation assault on the complex.

* * *

Darkshore, USS Stonefield

3:10 AM.

The airship was just 1800 meters away from the starting area, the entry team was to mark the landing zone, gain access to the inside, mark the orb's location and with its guns on the ship can destroy the complex and the orb itself. As the airship prepared to open its doors to fly out. It turns for the worst, as the the orb's beam slowly turned to the ship.

As the captain looked at the spire, he says. "What is that thing turning to?"

The beam hits the ship, and starts to destroy the electrical equipment and the ship's engines.

"Sir, we've lost all functions with the entire ship. All the vehicles are disabled, we're going down!" The crewmen gave the status to the ship.

The ship was leaning forward as it was rapidly falling out of the air, and vehicles and humans were falling out of the airship. As the ship hit the ground, it slides forward as it was cutting down the trees in front of it. After the ship had stopped, multiple surviving soldiers had went out to fight. But proves fruitless as the enemy overpowered them. They've rendered the ship empty of soldiers, or did they?

Inside, John was the only one alive as the alliance scraped and killed the remaining soldiers in hiding. But why he was left alive? Because of a soldier was checking his suit.

"Jeez, this is their equipment? And their weapons can fire multiple arrows at holding the trigger?" He said before seeing a strange entity crossing into his line of sight.

"What the?" He said again before that being stabbed him. The being had the MCRS, with his visor emitting a strange digital flowing visual looks on its helmet. And its armor had half walled and flat shoulder guards, pointed chest guards and had highly detailed leggings, he yielded a CV21A8 rifle that had energy flowing out on the muzzle.

"You okay?" The being said to John as he was waking up.

"Who are you?" He said.

"JSOC, we're searching for survivors. I'm planning to extract you outta here. But you need to-" The soldier said before John interrupted.

"No, we know that orb's dangerous. And a risk to everybody. I ain't going to let this slide while millions of people are being clueless to this act."

"Of all respect, we're out numbered and have little time to vanish, so escaping could be our best chance."

"Nah, we'll take them down. How much guys you've bring to the party?"

"Three in the bridge, and are you sure we'll make it in there?"

"Yea, if the tanks are still working."

So he slightly agrees on John's plan, and the two meet in the armory. The only thing that was working was the experimental M5 Nexus tank, the threads were removed and added in jet engines to hover it and making it faster to move than any other tanks with threads. Ammo systems concluded an EMP shell, personal swarm missiles. And the lightning based shells that can break through all common types of rocks. Armor is concluded with polarized materials to protect against physical and magical attacks, common based attacks and lower skilled magic spells were nearly like arrows against a ghost. Controls are kinect-based, the movements are like spheres that the driver can turn the tank and drive it forward and backwards.

"Are you sure driving right through the enemy to the base would work?" The other soldier replied while they were getting in the tank.

"The Nexus can move fast enough to avoid the orb's beam and take little damage from anything else." The squad leader replied.

"Good enough for me" John replied before shortly activating the tank's CPU.

_"Navigation systems online, Weapon and countermeasure systems engaged. Engine online, entering combat mode."_

"Time to get moving! Wait, what's the fire trigger on this thing?" John said again before getting confused with the controls, and randomly hits the fire button and destroys the air seal door with a tank shell. "Ok, now it's go time!" He said again and drives out of the door.

As the tank made its way through the forest into the complex, they've destroyed multiple contraptions, decimated over 2 dozen soldiers within seconds. The U.S.M.C were the most advanced military force now showing their brutal example of warfare.

Shortly after getting off of the tank to get inside, a sudden meteor hits the ground right on the tank and explodes into multiple large fragments along with the tank, but the flames were colored green. How is this happening?

"What the fuck? Green flames?"

Suddenly, the shards formed together into a being that had fragments on some of its body, but the rest were flames supporting the fragments. The creature roared as it attacks them.

John jumps in half-flight towards him and goes through the giant's flames, his suit was in flames but wasn't even hurt from the heat, or other secondary effects. He randomly throws his hand out to the being and hurting him. It suddenly breaks the shards down and the flames from it lifted up in the air and vanished from normal sight.

"The shit? How did you do that?"

"Dunno, i just did."

They looked onto the outside, multiple beings of the same type were fighting against the enemy. What are they? And what did they come from?

* * *

On the inside, they were clearing and taking the floor with speed and strength alone. The intel they were gathering that the region was the U.S Marines taking up all the space and resources. They were to destroy the city above the region to remove the Military presence. That's why the orb was created.

In the room where the orb is, someone was handling the magical field wrong and turns himself into a polarized pile of atoms, only his badge remains. The other who created the orb had been killed.

"Is that the commander?"

"Yep, in his conquest. Only turns him into a pile of whatever-the-hell-that-is." John replied.

"Alright, how do we destroy this thing?"

Again, John flicks his hand at the orb while it burns green once more. The weapon constantly sparked and bursts into flames, and going up in the air to finally explode.

"Wow, that's one thing, your suit became a random tool for... I was thinking of a joke when something else ruined it."

"What?"

"It came up again and i don't have anything to say."

"Never mind that, how do we escape this?" The squad leader looked over at the battle that had changed from Marines to this...

* * *

To Be Continued


	5. Episode 4: The Shocking Reveal

**Be notified because of the current chapter contains Super Weapon vaporising and a little more reveals.**

* * *

14 hours later after the assault, the squad was left with no way of getting contact from anyone at all. So it was the best time for the Squad leader to tell his story.

"Dang, that armor's high quality. Where'd you get that?" John replied.

"It began a year ago on the Eastern Kingdoms."

* * *

Somewhere on the Citadel Station.

"Sir, we have a Biological threat warning."

"What is it?"

"From the sat image, the Forsaken had made a plague. And now en-route to the Gilneas region. If it detonates, the entire ecosystem of the Western Coast of the Eastern Kingdoms will be wiped out."

"Shoot, we need someone to take care of it."

* * *

Eastern Kingdoms - Gilneas (U.S.M.C)

The Squad Leader's POV.

I was in a programme called the "Anti-Bioweapons Response Unit" in the C.I.A. A operation down there was to destroy a Super-Plague revised by the minds of the Forsaken, a group of ancient humans that were wiped out and re awoken as undead being. Sounds like halloween to me. But their usage of bio-hazard-based diseases on the surface has proven to be a massive extinction risk if left unchecked. The battle between the Undead and the Worgens were getting heavy, so it was the best time to stop the Forsaken to use their weapon to destroy a good amount of aquatic ecosystem.

Down there wasn't a good place to be, even if we had the tanks on our side. We'll be dead by one thing, time. If the squad doesn't destroy the Plague by 30 minutes, the Station will have full authorization to use Protocol DELTA, a super-weapon built within the station that will vaporise a quarter of the region, bunkers or deep mines are useless against it. So we had no time to waste, but in fact. We DID waste time.

While the battle was on-going, we were to check on Axe 3-1 for the current status. At the outpost, everyone was dead and bloodied. These wolf-people could be the answer, they're hunters alright. But why the U.S Marines?

"Is anyone out there?"

Someone was alive and says. "Over here! No one's looking."

"Who did this? Worgen or Undead?!"

"No man, its the Alliance again. They slaughtered us, acted like true Navy SEALS and stole our report data."

"Where'd they gone to?"

"Not too far from there, just across the river. Watch yourself, these guys could be Spec-Ops."

"I'll try."

As i went across the river, these guys were the 7th Legion of the Stormwind Army. They've taken down most of our ships with 15'th century firearms. We didn't knew a damn thing about them. I stood in the shadows within the city, no back up or anything. But 25 minutes in, i notice a blue light from the sky. And the clouds started to spin for some reason, and my MCRS started to inform me.

_"WARNING, CATASTROPHIC EVENT DETECTED. CRITICAL LEVEL RED. 5 MINUTES UNTIL IMPACT."_

"Uh no, where's the weapon?"

_"Gilneas Citadel, recommend to escape the radius of the super weapon instead of-"_

"Nah, if i'm gonna die anyways. I'll at least stop the weapon like the director said."

Just about to enter the Citadel, a lady come in a undead war horse. Blueish skin and doesn't look like she was dead for awhile and behind her is the Super-Plague itself.

She says. "What do you wish to interrupt our plans, little soldier."

"Well, THIS!" I said as i raised my gun and fired at the giant plague orb, and spilling whatever-the-hell that is all over the soldiers.

"You're going to regret this... Wait a second, what is that?!"

"Your death!"

The laser from orbit was generating 20 trillion volts per second, making it look like a moon at its charging point. It fires and zooms through the atmosphere and reaches the region, i'm was going to experience a simple lights out. Closing my eyes for an inescapable death, but i was wrong.

I opened my eyes and i was in a starship all of a sudden, i looked back and saw the impact. A large explosion with the flames being blue and the clouds thundering by the lightning that the weapon has produced. Where'd that the starship come from? I don't know, but i've been randomly honored by stopping the Super-Plague and getting this armor, and joining JSOC... Somehow, its strange to see a year later, and nothing's changed. Alliance and Horde still fighting even though we have a super weapon that can destroy anything, even this planet...


	6. Episode 5: A New Reality

June 12, 2163

6:30 AM

"Well, anything else? What about that armor you're wearing" John asked for more details.

"Apparently, a group of shamans that enforced the M.C.R.S knew something was disrupting the landscape. The Alliance and Horde were the answer, their magics and machinery will tear the planet apart. Even telling the Marine Corps. Resulting our presence here is for damage control. And this thing isn't mine, but... It's telling me... That this armor is designed to be with you, John." The operative explained.

"Holy shit, that's supposed to be mine?"

"Hmm. It seems to be hiding its full potential. Even the advanced abilities don't work, so it falls onto you but I can't take it off."

"Any other catch to this?"

"The Shamans said you cant tell or risk its existence to anyone. Or the suit's useless on its own."

Suddenly. A beam of light shines from the east. Proving that the suit can unlock its full powers. That beam will be the answer.

"Something's going on over there, may as well get to it."

Just moving down the hill past the battlefield. All the sentient stone giants had been broken up, but the dirt paths had been uprooted, making it harder to find their route.

"Who's responsible of bringing these strange beings? I'd like to kick their face in."

A male gnome holding a scroll and a burning staff that's been emitting green flames was lain on the ground in front of them. Data from the encrypted scroll tells. _"You've been given several Fel spells to clear out the forests in order to clean the area of U.S.M.C presence. We need that Sky City under our if we to gain their famous super-armor. The entire Alliance will reward you greatly if the deed is done. _

_Sincere concerns, from the Arch-Warlock Circle of the Alliance Special Forces._

"The Alliance were responsible for those things that attacked us. And they killed the rest. Then again, Warlocks in mythologies are the commanders of demons and the most controversial mages ever to exist in Azeroth's history. So trying to contain their rage isn't so easy as they think." John said.

"But look, some of them headed southeast. Towards the 75'th Division forward base in Azshara." A soldier said while looking at the long trail of green flames heading southeast.

"We can get some help if we to destroy those creatures."

* * *

Over 3 miles away from John, to Azshara in the forward base facing a night elf village.

7:23 AM

"Seeing anything?" A marine asked.

"Nah. Nothing but glow eyes, which are the night elves. But wait, there's walking stone throwing fire at 110 meters! Get ready." Another replied. Everyone went into their battle positions. Grabbed their weapons and aimed at them.

"That fire ain't looking right, its green."

"Concentrate on a single spot and fire!"

Gunfire was ensured, but it was the same creature from before.

"Is this thing stopping?!" A marine shouted.

Its flames went away just before it hit the base. Not a single bullet damaged the giant, but he had went away.

"Thank goodness, its gone."

"There's no way that thing wouldn't had vanished that quickly. And i'm detecting multiple magical heat signatures within the village."

"Get the Village leader here. I'm going to have a talk with her."

To the leader's house.

"No. It can't be true. The legion is back from the dead."

"Hey, glow eyes!" A soldier shouted.

"What is it? And please be nice when speaking to a lady."

"How do you explain those creatures that attacked us? Your magic usage is getting quite dangerous in the region, especially the Alliance and Horde advance divisions getting closer to the city."

"Those are the Burning Legion, Abominations of the Overworld, patrons of chaos-"

"Spare the details, we don't want unwanted invaders. The platoon's moving to Delta-56 to get backup. There's no time to be researching on something that'll pick us up on their trail, causing us to lose this front."

What was Delta-56? It was a network of Artillery bases at the Western, Central and Northern mountains regions of Kalimdor. Leading from Winter Spring, between Desolace and all the way down to the Thousand Needles and Silitus. Made to protect bases, Aerial and ground transport in and out of Southern Kalimdor and the Sky cities overseas. With its troops over a million body count and 170 dreadnought airships and 20 Orbital Ships.

The Horde had severe problems getting through those regions without losing so much soldiers or supplies by traveling by ground and air. Many Alliance airships were always getting blown out of the sky when trying to take the Southern path through, the only flaw on getting the artillery to register targets was the high magnetic storms above 30,000 ft. Both factions used the advantage to gain access to the regions.

"I don't know this nonsense you're talking about, but i'm better off alone than to be with this 'U.S.M.C'." The village leader replied.

"Whatever."

Back at John, who was at the village 34 minutes later.

"More U.S.M.C? I can't stand these troops!" the leader replied.

"Well, we're going to need directions to a temple. You're going to help?" John asked, but the leader gave nothing to him. "Accounting for the previous set of soldiers. You're going to find it yourself since I'm trying to work." She replied and went back to her work. Now the only way to the temple is to use the trails.

Or a set of wheels...

"What the hell are you guys?" A soldier said while driving.

"Don't ask, but we need to get at a temple that has a beam in the sky. Can you drive us there." A JSOC Operative said.

"Can't. Horde presence in the east has pushed us back too far west, better to get reinforcements at Delta-56. But you can have our scout bikes in the back trunk."

The scout bike had a similar design of a hover board, but small enough to avoid radar detection and at the right size for anybody to ride.

While driving east, The Horde was just about everywhere. They've started to cut down the trees to find any spies. But the bikes had optical stealth that disguised themselves into animals.

"Huh? What's is with that bird?" A Female Blood elf asked.

"Nothing's wrong with that." A orc said.

"No. It's making a weird irritating noise for some reason."

"Are you sure about that, you hear that from Eversong all the time."

"They're NOT in the-" She said while the Marines fled past them.

* * *

A clearing can be seen as the bikes approach the entrance to the temple. Looks like 30,000 years old. Typical Night Elf building.

But some of the structures were being disintegrated by some white-wired kinetic energy.

"Hmm. Why is the temple... Uhh, going some changes?"

Getting out of the vehicle, and the operative and John moved in. Within the area, the disintegration is even worse. The ground's being affected, everything is falling apart.

"I think we have a problem here. Ground's becoming unstable." John asked.

"Looks like we ain't going at the entrance." The operative replied, and the entrance is blocked by rubble.

The ground shakes due to dirt being displaced.

"We've better get outta here!"

"No way. If I want the suit, may as well find a way down!"

The ground finally gave up and everything fell down to a hole. The two fell in.

As they fall into the pit that looked like 150 feet deep, just hitting the bottom is a opened door ahead. And it was a large one along with the cave. Which the debris was still falling on their heads.

"Huh. The MCRS is really overpowered, we've survived a 155 ft drop into a cave." John replied.

"Shit! Get to the freaking door!" The operative ran through the door carrying John's body. Everything collapsed behind them, but they've suffered no injuries.

Looking at the back grounds, it seems that it was a dead end. But there's a portal that was in front of them, walking through, the dead end vanishes and opens up a strange, space-like world. Apparently this is the source of the beam here.

"HELLO?!" John's voice echoed through space.

"This ain't Azeroth, but somewhere else."

"Were those night elves on crack?"

**A voice was heard from ahead, then a dragon in a black-ish skin appeared. "Welcome. Soldier, you've been selected."**

"For what?" John replied.

**"The Conflux, designed by my servants to alter the flow of time. Just for one soldier to fix an fatal error in my time."**

"Why me?"

**"You're a hunter, the fated ones to re-augment the flow of space to prevent and guard the time flows from the hostile time hunters. They've ruined something that corrupted the Bronze Dragon Flight. The ones responsible of keeping time in check. I'm the one that is left out to die, you must master that suit to face my enemies and win against them, if left unchecked. They may do something that may alter Azeroth and your planet, Earth's reality or make it... Non-existent."**

"You're kidding me, right?"

**"It isn't a joke. It's real."**

**"Wait, now the objectives. Two Keys from the Alliance and Horde are needed to open the time glass in Tanaris. At the caverns of time. Each key looks like a weapon from their legends. This is a long and difficult journey, but this is needed to save Azeroth's people and yours."**

This came without warning, from soldier to a could-be legend. Mess this up and everything is basically all-for-nothing. If this suit can be mastered in time. Then he's the true soldier of fortune.

* * *

**I'm back, and I'm staying from now on from here. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy the rest of the story ahead.**


	7. Episode 6: Who Dares Wins

Back at the bottom, the dragon swaps the Conflux suit and the standard Marine Battle Suit. When completed, the suit said unto him.

**"As you wear this suit, progressing through every month will give a new ability. Making it powerful to adapt at any advanced elements unknown to normal mages. We're watching your progress, The Dragonfight's depending upon you."**

Just finishing, the two teleported back up to where the bikes were parked.

"Jeez, where were you?"

"Just being down there, taking some treasures."

"Someone talked about the suit. About its power?"

"Yep. It's best that the suit's origins remains hidden. Forever, and needs to be that way. We're going to need Darius' weapon though."

The operatives agreed with this, strangely because the plan was exceptionally suicide. Their next plan was to head to Delta-56 and fly to the Eastern Kingdoms. They'll have to go through the Alliance's best warriors to get to the King, who should have been dead from 31 years ago. But still alive as usual.

* * *

Delta-56 - Eastern Stonetalon Mountains - Artillery Command Interior.

5 hours later.

The alarms were ringing off as the mechanics got ready the guns, the artillery that is. Looks like the weapon has three solar panels to gather energy from the sun and also to collect shadows from the Twistling Nether from that plane and turn it into Anti-Matter. If fired and hits a target, it'll cause any solid matter to be vaporized instantly.

The weapon can fire at Durotar from this area, but the super-weapon treaty between them prevented the weapon from destroying anything at that area except for Stonetalon Mountains. Making the purpose really useless.

"Solar and Shadow energies at 85%, artillery 2, 3, 6, 1, 4, 5 and 7 is warming up. Preparing to fire." A mechanic says.

"Warm-up completed, 100% charged. Firing!"

The rows of artillery fire all flies to the southeastern coast, where the Alliance's 23'rd fleet and the Horde stronghold is being battered there. Looking like a stream of white and dark colored energy. As the anti-matter hit the ground, troops by the impact were fleeing, but fruitless as they were all vaporized by the energy it emitted and expanded. All the buildings were reduced to nothing.

"Payload 1 and 6 has the kill confirmed." The mechanic said as more energy hits the Alliance fleet.

"3 and 7 confirmed!"

"2 and 5 hit their designated targets."

"4 confirmed a massive hit on the ships."

"All targets have been destroyed."

"Deactivate the weapons before the Horde picks up on us." The chief engineer orders the weapons to shut down.

* * *

Over a mile away in the current sector. John crossed in with a new squad in hand. With 36 men behind him assaulting a base ahead.

"Damn. The Alliance fortified the area." John said.

"It's going to be alright, half of them glow eyes should be able to tell us about their weak spot. Right?" A scout said while her knee was pressing upon a enemy soldier. "Ow! What in the- Alright, you want to know who's the commander here?" A female Alliance soldier tells them.

"Well. Bout freaking time."

"He can be seen in golden, crested armor and as a Draenei. But beware, Their ways are so advanced that they can see the MCRS invisibility magic. And also a Paladin."

"Good intel, by the way. We're not magic." The scout lets go of the trapped soldier. And runs from them, not to call her friends.

The only way through them was brute force. The Alliance tried to send out mages to counter-strike the assault, but since so many recruits had died in the field of not knowing the MCRS's resistances to most elements. And that decision caused 14 mages to perish because of this.

In the chaos, the captain shouts. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" And with that, he jumped into the calming battle.

"This is going to be me that finishes the job, starting with that mighty warrior in the everlasting armor." He said again.

"Oh.. You mean me?" John replied.

The captain lunges forward, and starts the fight. Just without looking, a recruit hunter fires his gun. But the captain swings at the wrong time and into his shot. It goes through the head.

"Uh. What just happened?" John asked, then the Hunter returned. Turning around to see him not to far. "Incoming!" A soldier hears that, but was directly shot in the chest, specifically the heart.

Then something disturbing happened that involved the MCRS' function. The system was still working, and since the suit's super human abilities had gone into the body. Some sort of nano-technology closed the wound, and inside. The inner heart wound restored itself and closed that wound. Reviving all activities within the body and so it begins, he was alive.

"What type of magic is this?!" A Alliance soldier said. Running away. So does everyone.

"How'd you do that? Or how did that suit did that?" John replied.

"Don't know. Glad to be alive though." The soldier replied.

Everyone doesn't know but the U.S Military and main bodies of the government may know about this. Quite of a disturbing ability. No wonder why the Alliance and Horde wanted this technology. Especially the ability to revive the dead without mundane magic.

John wanted to know, but it seems that even the people behind DARPA, even the advanced Scientists, Mages, Shamans and Druids weren't evolved. But a rights group leader on Earth knows this.

* * *

On Earth. A day later.

United States, New York - Central Park.

July 20, 2163.

3:40 PM.

Now. Who's the one that knows the MCRS' ability to use nano-tech to revive people from the dead? Apparently the leader and survivor of the Gilneas incident and the group of defiling druids to fight for answers, Laria Sun-Mirror and old Darius Crowley.

Laria was a night-elf, grew up from 26 years ago back then to the U.S Military, going into a system that was within the MCRS' program. Growing from a beta-tester to a developer of some major projects.

Then when she was walking around the research facility, the one thing they got her fired was the classical nano-tubes were used into the circuits and merged into the blood. Which resulted in testers being revived. But at a 0.00001 percent chance, extremely rare for that to happen due to a unexpected update. She wanted to spread the truth by any means possible, but the U.S Military cut her usage of Social Media out. And the CIA's trying to find her.

But that problem begins when Darius Crowley, previous leader and survivor of the human/wolf hybrids known as Worgens. Since the incident, the race communicated with the U.S. The government was sorry for the usage of space weapons, and brought them to America. Sadly, the only thing they would live was in Harlem district and other building projects across the state. Technology in that area barely changed at all, so it looks like crap. He joined in so that the worgens could get better homes and better jobs. Joining in on Laria's path to truth.

Back on the scene, the NYPD Riot Teams tries to control the raging crowds of half humans and night elves. They had their own suits as the military.

"This is NYPD. Surrender now or will be taken arrest fairly." A cop shouts.

"Why should we listen to you!? You've sent my people to shambled homes. And a promising maiden to complete betrayal!" Darius shouted. In his human form.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, SURRENDER NOW!"

They didn't speak.

"ALRIGHT. WE'LL GO IN AND KICK YOUR SORRY ASSES!"

The cops had no choice but of one thing, force themselves into the fray to disband the crowd. The choppers flew over and disbanded their strong formation, then the cops with the tear gas would chuck them to the thick of things and the others with the riot shields pushed in. The night elves couldn't do anything to flee and the Worgens couldn't transform to force the cops away. The crowd was collapsing and disorganized instantly.

"DAMMIT! I CAN'T SEE. OW!" Laria said as she was hit with the stun batons and dragged into the SWAT van.

"We've lost this day, didn't we." Darius said. But Laria was so mad that she didn't replied at all.

"Bad time to ask..."

* * *

Two hours later. In Harlem

_The news comes on as a report. "The NYPD has faced with it sixth massive riot this month as the former U.S.M.C weapons tech developer, Laria Sun-Mirror, and the survivor of the human/wolf hybrid race of Azeroth. Darius Crowley, was finally caught by multiple SWAT teams at Central park today. With over 75 people present at the site. And the main suspects wanted by the federal services were caught, and awaiting trial."_

_"These riots were constructed around a myth that the MCRS can revive the user at a very rare chance. Due to a bug in a update recently. Worgens and Night Elves were trying to make the rumor true but the White House has completely denied this report. Laria was the first to find the bug, and was fired because she didn't had the authorization for secret projects such as these."_

_"Darius Crowley was along with her, because of the U.S/Gilneas Treaty, since the destruction of their city and their land. The Worgens were sent to poorer neighborhoods of New York city and the other states across the nation. Crowley was exceptionally angry of the state they were in and the White House's decision. So he joined Laria so that the power can be enough to change the White House so they can provide the Worgens with a better environment."_

_"The riots started since then, but was minor at best. Then this was change of events within the nation, the court order will be made as soon the controversy has died down."_

_"This is the New York Times News, bringing you quality reports since 1851."_


	8. Episode 7 (Part One): Force Shock Recon

**Now you'll wonder, what does the future looks like? **

**It's more like the looks are combined with Syndicate Remake (2012), Vanquish and Mass Effect's ship-faring technology and Deux Ex: Human Revolution, the MCRS is in those categories along with the suit's designs to. Extra is Halo. Which that the suits look like Spartans at times. All of this and the story could be a precursor to the Halo series if I could possibly try. Just think about it.**

**Now with no delays, lets get into the chapter. Sorry for slow updates.**

* * *

(Music playing: Remembrance - Destiny: The Taken King)

Into the ancient, hidden mists of Pandaria. After Garrosh's rise and fall to his death, the mists had surrounded the region from spying eyes. Not until one of the U.S satellite had spotted an glimpse of arcane resonance, about 33 years ago. They had sent ships onto the surface, over 4 million starships were destroyed by the blinding mist, crippling communication and navigation. Only one made it through.

When that same ship landed that day, the current emperor of Pandaria suffered some kind of poison that wasn't curable at all. He died soon after finding out the facts. The U.S politicians and land development companies went in, but with no emperor. It was impossible to build anything without the permission of the people.

Then. One of the Pandaren stepped up to be emperor. She had seen the promises and the advanced technologies in-person. With her approval, the U.S Government started to build a city, then the land development started to spread out and use the environment to market the advanced food, started to build and prove what Pandaria had.

To this day, the land was called 'New Pandaria'. The city was called 'Nu Springsong', in the honor of the new Emperor. This was the only nearly safe place for American tourists, also for more advanced military research. Why it was nearly safe?

Well. The Alliance and Horde were just outnumbered and outmatched against the U.S Army. Soon, they were forced to leave all of their bases and give up all control of the land. This was a major victory indeed, as this provides a checkpoint to central Azeroth. Many other job opportunities opened up to many on the planet or on Earth.

But this current situation has its share of issues. When bipedal robots flooded into the land to work, it managed to put 4.2 million farmers who were working without the aid of automation, out of the job with no money. The afflicted came together in the Western side of the land and started a rebel group, they quickly became a threat when Al-Qaeda prisoners escaped and provided weapons for them. With this, they've put this nation into a conflict zone once more. Fortunately, the U.S.M.C is still powerful to keep them back.

Ultimately, at the Western side of the region lies a Mantid disease enforced by mysterious radiation that made nearly all curable sources useless. The technology isn't able to find the source, but the only way to suppress it was to apply cybernetic augmentations to delay the virus. But the cost is great and the augment would take about 65% of the body. There's the chance that either that Pandaria lives or be abandoned in vain. After all of those years.

There's still hope out there. Waiting to ignite.

(Music ends)

* * *

615,000 ft above Kun-Lai Mountains, USS Salvador - Launch Bay.

December 23, 2163.

2:30 PM.

Faction: U.S Force Recon Marines/RPDF. (Royal Pandaren Defense Force).

Members Of Fireteam Alpha-Fourty: Master Lieutenant Merrick Grey, 2nd Lieutenant Ronald Welding, Elite Lieutenant Harley Smith, Staff Sargent Sylari Vaporblade and Master SGT Lei Thundewisp.

Even with no Alliance or Horde presence in the continent, along with the attack on an U.S City on Kalimdor and a destroyed space station, ordered by the Horde. Both attacks had broken the truce that prevented full-one warfare for 50 years, they set their sights on reclaiming Pandaria, but didn't knew what they were going up against once again. But they had extremely high force of elite warriors along with Archmages to carry to Pandaria today. Both Alliance and Horde are tearing the mountains to pieces, and everyone responded almost instantaneously.

The play? This was to establish an major starting foothold on the continent, if either Alliance or Horde forces win. They get a good amount of new technology to go against the U.S.M.C for a long time. They want the city of Dragonshrine, a industrial citadel that supplied new weapons or home economics to people. Sounds like fair and brutal game to them. Located on the northern coast of Pandaria. And its receiving direct fire.

_"We have confirmed reports of massive evacuation efforts, Horde warships and Alliance air carriers. All nearby citizens must vacate at shelters over the 150 mile radius. If you are stuck within the city radius, stay in your homes are acquire assistance with local authorities until allied forces arrive" New report from CNN, 12 Hours ago before signal cut off._

"Do we get green light?" Sylari, a female blood elf was sipping her drink, watching some anime and relaxing with a fully armored power suit, the Force Recon's suit was of mostly using scanning, some stealth, analysis tech and armor rather than using the suit for damage. With a wide visor to its appearance along with the reworked design of all the other Marine power suits.

Everyone equipped this other than Lei, an female Pandaren from the Royal Defense Force, she wasn't armed with the suit, but armed with weapons, she had brownish hair, her uniform was snow camo with body armor. She was asleep.

"In a minute, stop watching Japan and wake Lei up." Merrick cuts the T.V off, Sylari goes over and wakes Lei by shouting as loud as her voice can go.

"BAH! Jeez, hadn't you heard of tapping me to wake up?" She was spooked out of her dream. And feeling quite awake.

"We got 40 seconds until drop. Get to the pod and prepare for hell itself." Merrick replied.

"Isn't that supposed to be the Twistling Nether?" Sylari asked.

"Don't care. More shooting, question later." He replied as he sat in the pod already armed with weapons. Everyone chose their pods. The doors slams shut and the pods await for ejection.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

All five pods eject with great speed along with dozens of other troops going down into the ground. The view from space is pure beauty, down there is going to be something out of a hurricane. The LZ is on the old town, much more quiet than the battlefront.

"We're seeing heavy fire on the drop zone. Are you sure that LZ is clear from any enemies?!" Lei asked as heavy anti-air cannons hit the skies as they hit 75,000 ft.

_"Relax! SEAL teams are going through it worse than us." Ronald's voice is barely heard as the rushing sound of the wind and flak cannon explosions fill the ears. Only 36,000 ft to go._

_"There's too many direct fire from the ground! I'm rearranging the LZ to Grid 8641!" Merrick said as he changed the squad's LZ south of the previous one. Then, a glowing sound of light appeared. "Oh, what the fuck is that?"_

_"Doesn't seem to look good."_

The orb detonates, it was the same weapon that wiped out John's squad back at Kalimdor. An EMP blasted through the skies, wiping out Alliance, Horde and U.S ships and electronics. The suits were knocked out, but some of the functions still worked. The blast destroyed the pods' guidance systems. Now every troop was helpless.

"DAMN! Merrick? Sylari? Ronald? Harley? Can anyone respond?" Lei had no one to talk. Only to see that she was rapidly falling without the parachute systems to save her.

"C'mon stupid piece of..." Then the hard thud as the pod hits the ground. Lei survives, but she was out cold.

* * *

7 hours later, in the slums of old Dragonshrine.

In the night skies. Lei woke up with the pod stuck in the sewage plant. She suffered minor injuries but should be fine. All the weapons were the ARX-360 and Micro-Launcher. She opens the pod, there's no enemies nearby but the communications are still offline. Taking those only two weapons she has is the way to go. But the squad's either dead or missing.

"Merrick? Can you hear me? Its Lei. I'm still alive and awaiting further orders." She asked, apparently the communications still worked even through the EMP fries out electronics for miles.

_"You just woke up? Good, we need to get to Defense Command and deactivate the countermeasures, the orb they've used knocked out all bigger electronics but our suits' systems are working again." He replied. "Watch out of hostiles, they've rounded up civilians and using them for hostages. Find us first and get moving upwards."_

"Hold on, what happened with the invasion forces?"

_"They've pulled back until the next morning, we can't get contact with General Rico because external communications are gone. So we're doing this ourselves." Location's at the port. We may have a possible weapon that can disable the weapon. Get here fast."_

"Solid copy." She sets outside. Finding that this city was in the middle of a blizzard.

As this begins, so shall it ends with the Alliance and Horde's hunt for treasure beyond measure. Time shall reveal the answer.


	9. Episode 7 (Part Two: Redeployed Again)

9:30 PM.

Slums of Dragonshine.

The nightfall has seen its blight, due to the invasion. The environmental control center failed to respond, thus leaving the fortress city defenseless against a great blizzard that was recorded to leave the city in ruins. Everything was nearly blind, weaker buildings were being carried away by 165 mph winds. Also to the EMP had also caused massive failures to the city's emergency protocols. No mechanical unit was there to repair or protect the area. Communications was up again, but how long? All the US knew of something more deadly that destroyed most of the city.

"Hey! Over here!" A police officer was heard from a police station. It was already barricaded with the materials to withstand this type of blizzard if the city's environmental systems fail.

"Hold on. There's no way across, I gotta find something." Lei sees that there's a giant hole down there. Her view was from a window of an abandoned store.

"Here's a rope to get across. Hurry, Alliance soldiers will be here in no time flat." The officer replied. She grabs it and moves over the gap.

As she gets to the other side, she was hit with a pin perfect arrow to the chest, she falls to the street that wasn't broken. The officers rushed outside and grabs her. They quickly hid as they went back inside. She's barely alive at this point.

"Is she okay?" One of the civilians asked.

"No good, arrow had gone and exited the left lung. We need to stop the bleeding and figure out something." An medic replied.

"What did she come from?"

"Royal Army with the Marines' uniform"

"Looks tired, she woke up an hour ago."

"Just get to the damn table."

* * *

After what seemed to be forever installing the suit.

7:10 AM

_"Merrikian Zonlic 7.5 installation successful. Tutorial not available." A voice sounds through her head._

"Huh?!" Lei suddenly wakes up. She looks at her hands, it was armored. And she looked down and all of her body, except the head was covered by the suit. This was the MCRS.

"Hold the dang phone. Why am I in this?" She started to panic.

_"Due to fatal body damage. The suit has been installed to enhance performance and prevented your death." The suit's CPU answered._

"I don't know shit about this thing. Can't you get this thing off and show me to someone I KNOW of running this thing?" She replied.

_"The nano-titanium that has repaired the wound hasn't really saved you that much. It has only replaced your damaged heart. Shutting down the system will cause immediate termination." The CPU shows that her heart is gone, any natural self-reparing fluids are not responding, causing it to remain in a critically damaged state. Shutting it down will kill her. _

"Fine..." Lei continues, whatever new things what she may learn from the suit.

When she looks around the police station, strange vegetation was coming through the walls. Power was out everywhere. But when she exited the building. Dragonshrine was now a ruin. There's no buildings, literally, just nothing. And the mountains peaks remained snow-covered, but the ground changed into a jungle.

"Umm... Kun-Lai doesn't look like a jungle. But is anyone out there at all?" She asked as she stares at the distance.

_"Long range communications are terminated since 20 plus years ago."_

"Wait, What!?" She replied.

_Time Date: December 31, 2163._

"This place shouldn't be like this, in fact. Why did you take days to install this thing?"

_"Unknown class VXII radiation was detected at 10:00 AM during the battle of Dragonshrine when allied forces returned to reclaim, the energy was released with 600 million megatrons worth of electric plasma from an source deep within the crust. It resulted in extermination of all bio-forms and transforming the environment, except the MCRS was augmented by celestial sources that caused the continued survival of the user."_

_"But however, the suit's combat and tactical systems is outdated. You'll need an IT Chief that has been trained with updating power suits. Due to unknown alien mechanical soldiers on-site. You'll need to avoid all combat from the time being. The nearest one is about sixty miles from the current location."_

She goes into the jungle floor, full of familiar creatures on Earth and Azeroth, then unrecognized animals that seemed to be somewhat off-world. The map was distorted, nothing like the original location back then.

* * *

Fortress B-Zero-Eight. Twenty Miles from Dragonshrine, Plateau Cliffside.

8:30 AM.

"Fuck me, you just lied. I thought that the nearest base was sixty miles?" Lei saw a base, full of USMC troops.

"The heck?" A soldier saw her from a distance.

"Great... Better hope they don't shoot-" She said, then interrupted by the stinging electricity as she fell down.

Then, while they were dragging her into the fortress. The soldiers realise that the suit belonged to their flag. "Huh. Her suit's a bit old, but bio-readings is normal and she came from the Zone Zero? Nothing comes out but those strange aliens." The IT engineer inspected the suit.

"Half of the data came from the siege of Dragonshrine. That's where the nuclear detonation occured, but nothing fleshy is supposed to survive the volume of intense radiation. I would say that the suit's counter-measures has no chance of surviving something like that, but the CPU's fully intact." The major replied.

"Check the pandaren's neural implants and the suit, make sure that there's no viral or cyber infection."

As they placed her inside the cryo pod, data analysis, material statistics and surgical scanning came through those computers, all in an very advanced manor of math. For the colleges these days, if someone wanted to take courses in military data handling in the MCRS. That person will have to get only a master's degree, nothing lower than that. The handling must be perfect at all ability. The suit's CPU, combat reflexes and material placement had to be on-point if the users must have to adapt to certain missions. Tactical data of objectives and layout must be constantly updated to Special Forces or recon teams operating the suit.

"Okay. Her brain isn't showing any infection. But the CPU knew of the map of the locations within Zone Zero. Materials aren't damaged but the nano-mesh bends slowly than normal. All suit activity isn't infected with any alien encryptions or voices. Everything works fine." One of the IT Chiefs finished scanning the soldier. Nothing's wrong with her brain, suit's just a little old.

"Clean and re-model the suit. We'll explain how did she came out of Zone Zero without dying."

Just about at 12 PM.

_"Update 7.9 is completed, powering up." The new CPU made its appearance. Sounding like an human, the other was an Tauren._

"Oh. Now you updated again. That sounds retarded." Lei woke up, now seeing crew mates operating the computers.

"Hey. If you're kinda ready to move. Just ask." A soldier spoke from a computer.

"JDCM feed online, all optic feeds are operational. Suit lock-up protocols released." The computer activates Lei's re-modeled suit. Same brand, except the armor is polished and colored grey. The nano-weave, which is the leather-based material is slightly more tight on her body. The titanium and all other rare metals make up for the metal armor. The visor's glass was shaped like a trident and suit's lighting is now yellow.

"Okay, video running at 60 frames. Move your head and arms just to check the calibrations." The IT engineer asked.

"Why's the visor look like a trident, but yet I have full screen?" Lei replied.

"Never mind that. The suit's showing no slow-downs, you should be free to proceed." After she was told that, she got up and moved out of the room.

_New Objective: Meet Cmdr. James Wilson in the command center for new directive._

* * *

"How did you even survive the radiation, let alone the blast?" James asked.

"Don't know. But I was the survivor of the nuclear blast. This thing kept saying that I survived because of something mythic. Sounds stupid." She replied.

"Meh. Must be you didn't get infected at all. You probably must had been out of range when it went off." He answered back.

"Unless your suit cleared out radiation fast or stored it to resist it, this had happened a few times with other users. There's a job that we want you to do, like... Something outta Special Ops."

"You want me to do it? Sounds less bizarre than evading those things i saw in the mountains." She referenced those machines.

"That's something we can cover later. But here's how the job works." He gave the briefing data to her suit. This is most likely more accurate than speaking it out instead of talking.

(Security Clearance Level: Omega)

(Soldier Promoted: Sgt. Lei Thunderwisp - Redeployed into Delta Force)

(Operation Risk Level: Extremely High)

(Briefing: We have an exceptionally high signal traffic all over the Northwestern arm of the Milky Way, a combined signal within Exodarus territory. We may experience a total war if we may not reach to the planet)

(Our data has known to them as the draenei, a race of nomads that lost their original planet to the Burning Legion, then lost Draenor, also the home of the Orcs. The leadership and culture runs under a crusader order, worshipping prophets and gods. But in 2146, all known individuals of that race had been teleported to the farthest arm of the Galaxy. Called by more advanced draenei to a world more bigger than Earth)

(But this certain clan is the most biggest and advanced, showing signs of technology that is greater than our current data. And they have the means of crafting starships and auto-firing firearms. The clan had formed a unity of all but one set of a million people into an galactic army against the Alliance, Horde and the USMC. In hopes to bring a being into existance.)

(That where Special Forces shall come in, we're setting an offensive on their empire. One of the fifty moons above Zaradar XIV has a battlenet system. If we can get the starship destinations, combat deployment and movement. We may be able to counteract their attacks) -Mission Directive, JSOC-

"By the way. You're going to need training in that thing. After that, you're going to Washington DC for the reassignment." He had just replied, just no warning of that.

"You've just said that?" She replied.

Now... Where was Lei going? No where in fact, just a planet full of mind-controlled draenei citizens. That's what up. No one can try to think about it, just do the job.


	10. Episode 8 (The Scent of Discovery)

Citadel Colony, Laboratories - Queen's Shield.

Five Months Later.

In space, near Zaradar XIV's high orbit. One of the space colonies, the same ones that took the first set of civilians into Azeroth back in 2090 belonging to UK had been ravaged by the planet's superweapons from afar. It left no one alive, left to drift alone in space or crash into the planet, which was 40 times larger than Jupiter. The colony had been destroyed since 2120.

But a team had to go searching for any survivors, this op was going on for the effort to send the 400'th US Galactic Fleet to land on the planet. So far, no hostiles had been found, but the Draenei had installed several mechs into the interior to prevent any teams from getting to anything valuable.

John was back, wearing the same armor of the Bronze Dragonflight. He's been sent with SEAL Team Echo to interrogate an Exodarus General. He's within his warship at the interior of the colony. Then when they were done with that target. They will head into the great moon of Zaradar XIV, which is a orbital superweapon itself. If that's captured, the other weapons will be taking fire from above and they'll have an advantage when they come in.

It was him, Lei, an orc that wasn't wearing the MCRS, and an human. There was a ship cloaked near the station. Only hope of ever getting to the planet is through the moon.

"What the shit is that?" A lizard-type creature was in a container, wearing power armor that shouldn't be existing within a normal timeline. Helmet looks frightening, his cloak was red with the golden hawk. All the armor pieces were colored silver with orange lights all over it and held together by floating gravity. There's his tail, colored green.

"Can't tell, but you wouldn't open it if I was you." John replied.

(Automatic Lock system released. Subject is awake)

(Releasing Subject's power limiters)

"Uhh... I didn't touch it." The man replied.

"No bullshit. Did you..." Lei looked towards the knight that woke up.

"What is this... An descendant of Nozdormu. Foolish intent to use his armor... Ugh, how long was it." The lizard tries to make out a few words. He sounds old, saying that he isn't trusting Nozdormu, the timewalker of the Bronze Dragonflight.

_"What? Why him? Don't you know what he is?" Nozdormu spoke through his mind. He'd knew what he was._

_"Dunno. He looks like you." John's mind replied._

_"Wha... I just told you, it's C'Kaar, or Obsidian Prime, commander of the his Dragonflight." Nozdormu gave the full information._

_"Oh, I just found it because I forgot about him months ago." John's mind spoke, then interrupted by Prime Commander._

_"Good day, my son." Prime greeted Nozdormu. Wait, his son?_

_"YOU'RE his father?" John was completely caught off-guard._

_"Not only that. Alexstrasza, Malygos and Ysera are his sons and daughters to the combined efforts of the Oblivion Dragonflight, the only guardians of countless worlds that can destroy the Burning Legion and those who can slay them." _

_"The five of us were the ones that can traverse the blight of the Legion and destroy their heart. But the Oblivion Dragonflight, didn't care all mortals on Azeroth would die so horribly, the only thing that cared for them is the safety of us and the destruction of the Legion." _

_"If things were different. You would had been a useless thing to them, and many other races would had been extinct. But we chose mercy before them, Prime didn't like it, we continued but he chose a path that he created the Duskborn Crusaders, the last remaining Oblivion knights that cross into existance to eliminate their enemies. The other times, they aided us along with others. We were children, he helped Ysera to create the Emerald Dream and Malygos to control anyone using magic."_

_"He runs a test to see if the mortals can either stay to their sanity, or fall prey to the Legion's grasp."_

_"Good boy. I'll just come by to see how my children are doing. John should be wary of my actions, but i'll help his team for now." Obsidian's mind spoke out, but then his body vanishes._

"You done? For some reason, we can pick up Obsidian Prime's conversation. You wouldn't be knowing where that suit come from or where is that dude going?" Lei replied.

"Dunno. Let's get back to work, we don't have all year." John exited the room.

**Atheon: For the other times I've refused to speak out to readers. The Dragonflight's story may as well been an AU situation, but the original story should be intact. Wait, jinxed it. Now I gotta read the stories again because of me. Malygos is... Another strange thing to deal with, when I read the story, he'd may had died after the Lich King. If I find an actual event that he had lived, he stays, if he had died, this chapter is going to change up.**

* * *

In Wyrmrest Temple in Northrend.

Just about at the crack of dawn. Prime appears at the top of the temple to see his four children, Alexstrasza, Malygos, Ysera and Nozdormu. All in dragon form except Prime.

"Welcome back. I hadn't even seen you since you were all teenagers. How about the mortals? The Kirin Tor had been treating you well?" Prime was glad to see them, well. Except Deathwing.

"Where is Neltharion?" Now he notices.

"I'm sorry, father. He'd went into..." Ysera had to break the bad news, he's gone. But it was for the best, he was Prime's friend.

"You're kidding me. The only dragon who knows my struggle is now gone? Now with you, who aids these mortals that endanger our lives." Prime lost his only friend that can relate to him, now left with his children, who thinks that mortals can change their fates.

"Ugh. I really hate how these mortals' agendas had affected our kind. What's so good about them?" Prime wasn't even glad one bit.

"Why should you be so high and mighty? We wanted to be with them to know of their future and how we needed them, and they needed us too." Alexstrasza tries to reason with a nearly four-hundred million year-old Oblivion Commander.

"All of us were created with the sole purpose of knowing one objective, eliminate the Legion, worry nothing else than us." Obsidian simply doesn't get them.

This was the most difficult decision for both the father and children, they've abandoned their original race to take on to protect those below them. But they had lost the means of fighting the corruption of the demons. So, the mortals had taken the advantage of making a legend by slaying dragons or controlling them for their deeds. Prime sought to warn his children, aid them rarely on the journey to use the abilities to pass a test.

A test that if the mortals can share Prime's common enemy, they will be spared. If not. The Earth and Azeroth will perish. Then, this will be a the largest waste of time that Prime had endured.


	11. Episode 9 (Out of the PanKeeping Order)

Back on Queen's Shield, just on board of the Exodarus starship within the colony.

_(Warning! Intruders have been detected at lift field elevator)_

"And... This happens." Lei already hears the alarms going off.

_(Communication silence broken, authorization override commanded by Commander Prime)_

"Commander Prime, wonder who that is?" The other soldier already sees something weird, or familiar.

"It could be that lizard that spoke to us." John replied.

_"Answer's correct. I'll be taking the helm of this mission from now on. This team's comms have been set to my systems, but other in command will come in."_

_"The general has come out of hiding. He's at the core, gathering more power to face you. Get to him fast if you don't want to be vaporised by his increasing power output__." Prime had the systems lock to them._

As the hangar door opens ahead, more troops and tanks emerge to take them down. The ship moves to a giant hole in the space colony, the way how that ship got in the first place.

The squad sees several starships outside through the window. Something about the USMC being here had already gotten those ships up here.

At the deck. The general was backed into a corner. They knew that his enemies were fast approaching, so he killed himself as they went into the room.

"That's just takin' a piss. What about the data?" The other soldier replied.

_"You're still getting his body out of there. Since carrying him is slower, i'll make him physically lighter for you to move easy. I'm warping you back to Azeroth. Stay where you are." _

Just waiting for the right moment to strike for the Draenei soldiers outside the door. When they broke through, they were caught off-guard by trip mines. Then gunned down. One of the enemies didn't look quite right. The soldier has the physical body of the rest of them, but it's scales and colored brown. The jaws are separated into four pieces.

"What in the hell is that?!" John shouted while enemy reinforcements came through.

_"No time for it. Get his body and then hold on!" _

As Prime said it, the team holds on. Then they were teleported back to Azeroth.

* * *

Stranglethorn Cape - 26 miles near Neo Chicago, Fort Zero.

10:20 AM.

"Oh shit!"

"Jeez. What type of tech is that? Was it from the blood elves again?" The general was spooked, this mission was from normal to bizzare in hours.

"Sorta like it. But we couldn't land on that moon." John replied.

"What happened up there?" He spoke back.

"We ran into one of a legend, then a fleet from the main planet started to come towards us, then that said legend warped us back here with the general. He killed himself though. And then he teleported us back here." The soldier tried to make out the details.

"That voice from 30 years ago, it's the Commander of the Oblivion Dragonflight. The most powerful dragon clan everyone has known, but not seen them." The general read many of the books of legend from the Earthern Ring and been within the campaign against Deathwing.

"At least he wasn't in the mood to kill you. But is there anything else that you learned?" He said it again.

"One of the Draenei was apparently subjected for some sort of research. One of them resembled like them, but with no hair, scales and four-pieced jaws." Lei spoke.

"God... If things weren't bad enough. There's a fleet coming at our outposts on Mars. We should brace ourselves for the worse on Azeroth, but you should go on the offensive. DARPA needs to find a way to match the Draenei in combat. We can't risk losing the Martian Colony at this time. Command is awaiting for the next direction."

* * *

Back on Earth, Somewhere in Congo, Africa.

12:30 PM.

Earth's sources of economic bloom was from typically, the poorest places on the planet. Africa was even more scarred when the Military power suits came into existance. mining companies were on the clock to produce more valuable materials, so they had strained the workers, then used child labour to set the worst thing in mind. The poorest global communities from Azeroth were the blood and night elves, worgens and taurens. They asked for work, but they weren't too happy about it, and some of them was pulled into it alltogether.

Then. Unknown vigilantes in power suits came up and broke the chains of several slaves in Congo. Private soldiers tried to stop the so-called terrorists, but failed. Galactic Media reported these vigilantes every day with different ways to make their mark. Even without violence, they still persist today.

They are known as Storm Aegis, founded back in 2004's war on terror. They've wanted to fight for rights of citizens worldwide against poltical corruption and criminals. Made of former SEALS, they would attack anyone on the face of the Earth, but one thing that prevented the US from eliminating the group was its truth within their ranks.

No matter what they say, foolish polticians will choose greed instead of doing their oath. That's the reason they exist, the ranks were of 200 million people before humanity traveled to Azeroth and Mars. It is now near 2 billion people that are humans or Azeroth inhabitants.

"Our victory has been founded on new allies and discoveries beyond anything that we stood for. We cannot stand in silence because of the scenes in Africa, we must win against this corporate damnation and win this battle. Our leaders in New York had been seen here, arrested by the federal agents for protests. We cannot stand this any longer. Find these people, so that we may have hope and intellect of this disease, we don't want the companies to die off so that these suits will crumble away, but to teach them a lession." An Aegis soldier shouted loudly.

"We can hunt within the nightfall. We're of many defenders within the sky, the corruption is of one, greedy individuals."

**(End of Part One)**


	12. Episode 10 (Deadline)

**Ultimately. At this point, by the time of the next story. I'll consider it a Halo/Warcraft crossover at this point. From so many inspirations from the series. It can do much good as it will explain so much of the Halo references here. But i'm not doing it now.**

* * *

Planet Praezaikar, Solar System 274932 - Near Azeroth's solar system.

10:30 PM

Febuary 12, 2164.

One of the key methods of the African corporation was to send the poor into the fire by ever worst conditions. But with Storm Aegis' eyes, they've seen their darkest secrets. Sending slaves off to Draenei-controlled planets, possibly for more brutal conditions and genetic research. But nothing and no government is to expect that a corp is making deals with the enemy.

It's time to go back on Earth, it seems that Prime has entered the picture. He knows how the Exodarus functions, and pretty much knows that he don't be in much mortal matters.

_Obsidian Prime (Yesterday): Pentagon authorization level 17, verification code accepted. Opening line to President Maria Samuel._

_Maria Samuel (Replying): Who's in this thing? Security. Trace transmission, intercept and arrest the intruder._

_(ERROR. INSIGNIFICANT OVERRIDE CODE, REJECTING) - Computer systems._

_Obsidian Prime: Ugh. Why do you even try this, can you know about the Exodarus' plan? Or myself in that order?_

_Maria Samuel: No... Are you a night elf or something?_

_Obsidian Prime: Your decadence is really that damn foolish? Try this. I'm the father of the four dragons that inhabit Azeroth. I've helped them build your kind, orcs, draenei and more species up to power. Your security measures are a trillion years behind us._

_His body was diguised by the void. He emerges to reveal himself in dragon form. His scales are black as night, his horns curve upwards and his head had the yellow, ominous glow. And that's his only eye in this form._

_Maria Samuel: I know those names during Deathwing's war, Malygos, Ysera and... Can't remember the other two. And you're a dragon, could you be the Twilight Flight?_

_Obsidian Prime: No. I'm not with the Aspects of Life, Time, Magic or the Dream and Death. But I'm the combined powers that formed the Oblivion Dragonflight. The universe's last defense against the Burning Legion, the Exodarus and all evil that dares to control us. _

_My two sons and two daughters were the same, but they were to pass through the Legion's blight with the gift of the untainted, our civilization didn't care about all other organic life, unless it was an way to destroy us and to forever put the universe under the blight. After they chose to be with the mortals, they had stored the ability to be uncorrupted into artifacts within weapons that every leader on Azeroth._

_Into a war before your creation, we were cut down to the point that the Legion would steal the five keys, soon to lead our deaths or permanent corruption. My children aqcuired the key, and created a new idea to them to split into weapons for the mortal leaders on Azeroth. Only a selective million had my original blood, the rest split under my children's rule in different aspects. Unfortunately, it made them easier to fall into corruption. I've remained original. My children sacrificed it all._

_I've decided to aid Ysera in creating the Emerald Dream, then Malygos to spread magic to others. It was a test, to see if they would have a common enemy like us or use it to their benefit to enslave other people. Now, I'm awoken after 40 years. And you know of me, the one who lasted the 60 million year war against the blight._

_Maria Samuel: So. We're actually under a test-_

_Obsidian Prime: Don't keep minding that, but we have a critical point that should help us to win the war against the Exodarus. There's one of the Titans' fortresses hidden about 8.6 thousand meters below the ocean surface, but they would store artifacts from anyone. Send in your men or anyone else that is up for it. It should help you against the Draenei._

_I'll be handling your military's comms. I have everything about them under my belt._

_(Transmission Ends)_

* * *

In the temple.

In the darkest depths where Azeroth's light can't touch.

Where the Nozdormu's descendant and his friends had went. With the new children had came to see the Titans' wonders to expell the Draenei.

But however. It was the last laugh. Nothing can destroy the greater beings that settle down in the depths. Not even the warrior that was fated to do the greatest feats that the universe has to offer.

Its not forever that Obsidian Prime and his children can be permenantly hopeless, but Azeroth will suffer the long blighted winter as the Legion lay waste to the world.

But into the hour, there will always be the greatest warrior in that history. Azeroth's citizens will be tested. But someone will show up, as a sign that they've pass their trials.

(The mission's passed to you. 117...) - Obsidian Prime.

* * *

**ZeroPhoenix: Now. What the f*ck happened to the rest of the story and John himself? Thanks to the lack of some imagination, i'm always going to be limited to things like this, with 8 chapters. This thing is now... Preview of the true story that had formed in my brain. Hope to find it in my heart to forgive my inept thinking. If that's possible. Welcome to Halo: Next Generation Wars. **


End file.
